powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert James
:With the courage of a wolf ~ Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Robert "RJ" James '''is the Jungle Fury Rangers' mentor. He later becomes '''Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger or simply Wolf Ranger of the Jungle Fury Rangers. He is the owner of the Jungle Karma Pizzeria and practices martial arts privately. He is later retroactively referred to as Jungle Fury Purple Ranger though this is in reference to the show and his color as opposed to being a proper label. Character History Early Life RJ was born the son of Pai Zhua Master Finn, but never felt that his father's Shark Style fit him. This led to a rift between him and his demanding father, with RJ eventually going off and finding another master to teach him. At some point in his training to become a master himself, he was mentored by Master Swoop, who taught him his "Swoop Technique," which involved fighting blind. He was also friends with Dominic Hargan, and acquainted with fellow student Jarrod. In addition to becoming a master, he also opened Jungle Karma Pizza. Jungle Fury After Master Mao's 'death' he sent three new students, selected by Master Mao to counter the looming threat of Dai Shi. He hires these three-Casey Rhodes, Lily Chilman, and Theo Martin-as well as regular customer Fran to work in the pizza parlor. He possesses a certain advanced level of technological knowledge, enough to harness the Morphing Grid (with aid from unknown connections) and develop arsenal for these students, who he promptly turns into Power Rangers. He also utilizes the Wolf Animal Spirit, which is first shown when he and his father are reunited after several years of not speaking. When his father inquired about his Wolf Spirit, RJ responded that it's "who he is." This may suggest why RJ usually acts blissful and detached, as he could be considered a "lone wolf". Once, he sacrificed himself to be captured in place of the Rangers. Dai Shi uses this time to attempt to steal the Wolf Spirit. He fails to take it but derails the spirit so badly that RJ experiences a period of time when he uncontrollably becomes his animal form. Later on, Fran is able to help him keep it at bay and he decides to use a secret item he's been keeping, the Wolf Morpher, and becomes the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. For a time his presence on the team threatened Casey, who had become the team's leader, but RJ helped him realize that the Wolf was merely there to support him. As the Wolf Ranger, RJ aided his students in battle with the Overlords, during which time they were joined by his old friend Dominic. The Overlords sent an evil spirit to disrupt RJ's connection with his Wolf Spirit again, but he was rescued by the efforts of Flit, a human warrior turned into a fly by Dai Shi's lieutenant Camille. RJ had previously saved Flit from being buried under debris during a previous battle, and Flit attempted to aid his newfound friend. Dominic soon joined the team as the Rhino Ranger, and they defeated Overlords Carnisoar and Grizzaka only to be forced to contend with the Phantom Beasts. These villains succeeded in capturing Masters Finn, Swoop and Phant, whose animal spirits were used to create the Spirit Rangers. At the urging of his imprisoned father, RJ created a means of destroying the Shark Ranger, which left Finn imprisoned in one of the Phantom Beasts' Crystal Eyes. Fortunately, Flit managed to recover the eye, and Finn had anticipated this situation and prepared a means for RJ to release him. The two then saved Swoop and Phant from captivity, allowing the Spirit Rangers to join RJ and his teammates in battle. Some time later, RJ led his students back to the Pai Zhua monastery to take their mastery exams: facing Masters Phant, Swoop, and Finn in battle. Lily and Theo passed their tests and earned their master stripes, but Casey failed due to his lack of self-confidence. When he approached RJ for further training, RJ informed him that he had taught Casey everything that he needed to know; Casey subsequently realized that he needed to follow his own heart and passed the test. RJ joined his fellow Jungle Fury Rangers in the final battle, taking on Naja, Rantipede, and Gakko of the Five Fingers of Poison. Following Dai Shi's destruction, he returned to his normal life at Jungle Karma Pizza, though with changes to the staff as Casey took over the Pai Zhua monastery, Dominic and Fran left to go on a backpacking trip across Europe, and RJ hired a restored-to-human-form Flit. Super Megaforce RJ returned with his fellow Jungle Fury Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. The Wolf Ranger is not present in the crowd of Legendary Rangers used for original footage in ''Legendary Battle. He does, however, appear in the Sentai footage due to his counterpart indeed fighting in the Legend War.'' Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger - Animal Form= RJ was originally unable to control his animal spirit and it subdued and overtook him. }} Legendary Ranger Devices *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Pacha Chamak. - Dino Charger= The Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger is one of the Rangers that represent the Jungle Fury Rangers for the Jungle Fury Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Jungle Fury's case, it featured the Jungle Fury Red Ranger, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, the Jungle Pride Megazord, and the Jungle Fury title. This Charger was paired with the Mystic Force Dino Charger. }} Notes * RJ is the first official Purple Ranger, followed by Albert Smith and Kendall Morgan, the Purple Rangers from Power Rangers Dino Charge. * RJ is the second wolf Ranger to become a werewolf-like creature before gaining his Ranger powers, the first being Merrick Baliton. * RJ has said he likes to give his opponents parting words that will leave them confused/thinking of their meaning. * According to RJ "everything is better with bananas" hence his creation of the banana pizza. * He is the only Jungle Fury Ranger that didn't become a Ranger on his debut. * He is also the only Purple Ranger in the Disney era. * RJ's name, Robert James was revealed in a PRJF Kids' Book. The book is notable for reiterating Lily and Theo's last names but remaining mum about Casey's. * RJ's Wolf Technique is based on Muay Thai kickboxing with emphasis on creative techniques involving elbow and knee strikes. * RJ seems to have a Miyagi-method of teaching (as seen in The Karate Kid), using random chores as a way of teaching martial arts, such as "wax on, wax off", much like the character in the movie, Keisuke Miyagi. * He is also the second non-Green/Black Ranger to be apart of the core team after Hunter Bradley. * RJ (The Wolf Ranger) is the first Jungle Fury Ranger named not by color but by the spirit he carries, the next is Dominic Hargan (The Rhino Ranger.) * RJ is the only Purple Ranger thus far to serve as second-in-command. Similarities to Merrick Baliton * Both have wolf-motifs * Both transformed into werewolf-like monsters after fighting against the enemy. ** However, the time they spent as such monsters were vastly different. * Both of their main Zords can be used as a replacement limb on a Megazord. * Both of their main Zords have detachable tails which can be used as boomerang-like weapons. * Both have morphers modeled on a wolf's head and are worn on their respective Ranger's wrist. * Both have 3 Zords each. * Both have never been referred to their colors in Ranger form. ** However, their Sentai counterparts (GaoSilver and GekiViolet) have. Appearances ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also (as the primary Mentor) (as main human mentor) *Retsu Fukami - Who was Second-in-command of the Gekiranger. ru:Роберт Джеймс Category:Jungle Fury Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Mentors Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:Additional Rangers Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Non-Color Names Category:Werewolves Category:PR Canine-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Order of the Claw